Gray Knight
'''Gray Knight '''is an NPC Ally and also one of the 31 Playable Characters in the game ''Castle Crashers Remastered. ''His magical attacks are Non-Elemental and Fire. His starting weapon is the Skinny Sword. Gray Knight's specialties include damage over time, extreme knockback, demolition, basic juggling, and combo locking. Background & Involvement Gray Knights are first seen drinking ale in the Barracks in the Home Castle level. A wounded Gray Knight is seen kicked from the door that leads into the Evil Wizard introduction scene. The aforementioned Knight dies, so the other Gray Knights go attempt to kill the Evil Wizard, which they fail and also die. A Gray Knight is seen fighting off against some Barbarians in the Castle Keep level. More Gray Knights are seen in the background and in the route that the player(s) go through, many of which die attempting to kill the Barbarians in the Barbarian War level. Gray Knights reappear during the Catfish level on a boat that the King uses to assist the players against the Catfish, in which they use bombs to stun the boss. A couple of Gray Knights are seen fixing cannons and tents with wrenches and hammers near the King in the Tall Grass Field level. After defeating Pipistrello in the Pipistrello's Cave level, Gray Knights are seen next to the King who is on a Horse; also, they will attempt to take some Gold that the player(s) can collect. After getting out of the cave, Gray Knights are seen assisting the player(s) in storming the castle where the Green Princess is being held and they also help the player(s) fight against Bees, Killer Beekeepers, and Coneheads. Once the player(s) have entered the interior of the castle in the Wedding Crash level, the player(s) jump through the window, and Gray Knights are seen falling onto the floor, killing them instantly. Gray Knights reappear supposedly as Skeletons in multiple levels, but are only confirmed in Wizard Castle Interior, where the Necromancer brings them back to life in a room filled with corpses, enemies and allies. Instead, the Gray Knights fight against you, not with you when this happens the Necromancer resurrects them in the Lava World and Marsh levels where they fight the player(s) instead of assisting them. Gray Knights are finally seen in the Barracks again after the player(s) have successfully killed the Evil Wizard in the Final Battle level, where they again, drink alcohol but also some look at a Thief that is shooting his Bow and Arrow at an Evil Wizard poster pasted onto a target who impresses the Blue Princess and makes a Gray Knight nervous as the Thief shoots near another Gray Knight's head. Gray Knights are absolutely loyal to the King, as they are the bulk of his army, they protect him as well, and help the player(s) in multiple levels. Magic Unlock Path Gallery Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.13.36.png|King; who the Gray Knights are absolutely loyal to. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.19.02.png|Open Faced Gray Knight; a variation of the Gray Knight and what also verifies that every single knight in the game is indeed human. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.28.31.png|Stove Face; a playable character that can be unlocked by completing the game as Gray Knight. GrayAle.png|A Gray Knight with ale in Barracks in Home Castle GrayAleDrunk.png|A Gray Knight chugging ale in Barracks in Home Castle GrayKnightDead.gif|A Gray Knight dying in Home Castle BeefyGreyknight.png|Beefy Sprite BOBgray.png|Back off Barbarian Sprite 010.jpg|Gray Knight's Color Affinity on a PS4 controller Trivia * Gray Knight is the only character with Default Elemental Infusion Magic. This makes him inferior to both Conehead and Royal Guard. * Gray Knight, Conehead, Royal Guard, Civilian, Open Faced Gray Knight, Peasant, Stove Face, and Thief share the same exact splash magic, which is Arrow Rain. * Gray Knight is a S Rank character (S). * A Gray Knight gets shot and shortly dies in the opening sequence, making him the first NPC to die when the player starts a new game. * Early on, a Gray Knight is seen performing CPR on another Gray Knight in Barbarian War; this introduces the aspect of the revive mechanic to the player(s). * Gray Knight's portrait background, player tag, and attack color are Gray or equal color (#9D9D9D). * Gray Knight, Ninja, and Skeleton are the only playable characters in the game that are seen holding ale. For Gray Knight's case, in Barracks in the Home Castle and Final Battle levels. See also * Playable Characters * Character Tiers * Skinny Sword * Bomb * King * Stove Face * Open Faced Gray Knight __FORCETOC__ Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters